


Olimpia

by GabrielKraus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielKraus/pseuds/GabrielKraus
Summary: Crónica de la olimpíada número 91.





	Olimpia

Dedico este papiro a Apolo, el que ilumina los caminos, señor de los poetas y dios de Delfos a quién agradezco sus indicaciones divinas.  
Y a su hermana Artemisa, que tantas veces guió mis flechas bajo su luz plateada en la espesura de las junglas y por quién me dicen "Cazador".  
Soy Eren de Atenas, Eren el Cazador, hijo de Gorgias, que práctica las artes de Asclepio.  
Bajo la indicación del oráculo de Delfos se me pidió escribir los sucesos de mi vida que acontecieron a mi regreso a Atenas el año de la nonagésima primera Olimpíada.

Atenas.

Volvía a casa para prepararme para los juegos de Olimpia, había cruzado el Egeo en mi barco y la tormenta se señia a mis espaldas mojándome con su tibia lluvia, al llegar al Pireo podía ver que el mar era ocre y espumante como el vino que se derrama en el altar de los dioses.  
Los guardias me detuvieron un momento, pero casi al instante vieron que era Ateniense.  
Vieron los despojos de Mantinea que llevaba conmigo y me di cuenta de que les temblaban las manos por la forma en que se movían las puntas de sus lanzas.  
Entre las pieles de toro había ocho cnémidas, cuatro espadas, tres lanzas, tres corazas, un casco corintio y cuatro aspis con la letra lambda en ellas.  
Me dejaron pasar a los muros largos.  
Pocos hombres pueden decir que volvieron ganando algo de una batalla perdida, a no ser que se considere la propia vida una ganancia que se puso en riesgo durante la guerra y que luego fue recuperada.  
De todos modos yo era uno de esos pocos hombres que mencione antes.  
Llevaba los despojos de los espartanos en una mula que había comprado a un mercader del puerto, su larga cara me recordó a Xantipos al que desde niño se le solía llamar "cara de caballo" en parte por su apariencia y su nombre, pero también por su actitud de animal renegado.  
La lluvia oscurecía los largos muros que se extendían hasta la ciudad, parecían llorar a los atenienses que yacian insepultos en Mantinea.

Cuando llegué a casa encontré a mi madre trabajando el telar, el agua caía de mis largos cabellos y del chitón mojando el piso.  
\- Volví madre - ella me miró y siguió trabajando el telar  
-. No volví con las manos vacías madre, traje cosas valiosas que arranque de los cuerpos de los espartanos a los que di muerte con mi lanza y mi espada - ella se detuvo otra vez y me habló -. Estoy feliz de que estes vivo, Xantipos volvió mucho antes que tú, hijo mío. Me dijo que vivías y me alegré por ti, así como sufrí en tu partida y llegué a llorar pensando que yacias insepulto con tus huesos blancos al sol, no soy una mujer espartana, no me trae alegría que mi hijo gane batallas o aumente nuestra hacienda matando hombres, pero me alegra tenerte sano, aquí de nuevo conmigo.  
Dejé a mi madre con el telar, porqué no tiene caso discutir con la madre de uno y salí a recorrer la ciudad bajo la lluvia.  
Cerca vivía uno de mis grandes amigos, Anaxágoras. Que no fue a la guerra por ser hombre débil, tiene la misma edad que Xantipos y yo, pero parece un mancebo, no.  
Me corrijo, parece una doncella, y cuando vamos a las posadas los borrachos siempre lo confunden por una y le invitan vino y a que se siente en sus piernas, o algunos directamente le muestran un dracma y le piden que suba a sus lechos.  
Xantipos siempre se rie cuando pasa eso y les dice que les costaría la vida ante la Heliea por acotarse con otro varón.  
Cuando llegué a la casa de Anaxagoras me encontré también con Xantipos, los dos estaban bajo el toldo comiendo algo frente a la lluvia fresca.  
\- No puede ser ¿ya volviste colérico Aquiles? Si que te retrasó el arrastrar tantas armaduras de Hoplitas ¿recordaste sacarles los muertos primero? - Xantipos me recibió inmediatamente con su actitud burlesca de siempre y Anaxagoras me ofreció una tela limpia para secarme y me invitó a pasar dentro.  
\- Ya visité mi casa y dejé ahí los despojos, no vi a mi padre ¿Está en el Asclepeion? -. Seguramente, después vamos a visitar al señor Gorgias, ahora comamos algo.  
Xantipos puso frente a mí un plato con carne, aceitunas y pan, mientras Anaxagoras mezclaba vino y agua en una jarra y lo servía en mi copa.  
\- Anaxagoras, así pareces Ganimedes sirviendo vino para nosotros -. No me molestes Xantipos, ya es suficiente tener que aguantar tu poesía ¿así agredeces la hospitalidad de un amigo? - me alegró estar de vuelta en mi patria, entre mis amigos, lo que me recordó -. ¿Dónde está Fokionas? - Xantipos bajó su copa y se limpió los labios -. Se fue hace unos días en dirección a Olimpia -. Deberíamos imitarlo, apenas pase la tormenta y la lluvia creo que ya amainó lo suficiente.

Me levanté de la silla y fui caminando hasta la puerta, lloviznaba, Anaxagoras y Xantipos me seguían, y fuimos caminando hasta la Acrópolis, para cuando llegamos al Asclepeion ya había dejado de lloviznar, mi padre hablaba fuera con un anciano.  
\- ¡Alabado sea el divino hijo de Apolo! y el alumno del famoso Hipócrates de Cos, en verdad Gorgias, esto es para ti -. El anciano extendió la mano y dejó dos dracmas en la palma de mi padre -. Creí, no lo permitan los dioses, que permanecería cojeando con un bastón lo que me quedará de vida por culpa de ese pequeño accidente -. Mi padre nos vio y se alegró en presentarnos al hombre -. ¡Hijo! Este es el ilustre y venerable Sófocles, señor, este es mi hijo Eren y sus amigos Xantipos y Anaxagoras. Eren y Xantipos volvieron hace poco de la guerra -. Escuché de ti Cazador, cuando eras un muchacho ganaste los juegos Ítsmicos que se celebraron el año anterior a la última olimpíada, en boxeo para jóvenes y el que se celebró después en pankrátion -. Así es señor, después de ganar en boxeo mi madre me hizo prometer que no participaria más por como tenía la cara al terminar el torneo, así que planeo ir a Olimpia a competir en pankrátion -. ¡Señor Sófocles, soy Xantipos el poeta! Soy un admirador de sus obras de teatro y Participé en los últimos juegos Píticos en el torneo de poesía, basé varios de mis poemas en sus creaciones, no gané pero ¡es un honor conocerlo! -. Xantipos había inclinado la cabeza y Sófocles pasó frente a él y fue con Anaxagoras - ¿Tú eres Anaxagoras no? Eres hijo de un sofista famoso ¿también estudias filosofía muchacho? -. Si, si estudio filosofía señor.  
Sófocles me saludó a mí y a Anaxagoras y antes de irse dijo -. Fue un gusto conocerlos, si necesitan un barco para llegar a Olimpia tienen el mío a su disposición, es una gran nave, se llama "Bóreas".

En Olimpia.

Después de reunir provisiones para el viaje y hacer una ofrenda Al Que Sacude La Tierra, zarpamos Anaxagoras, Xantipos y yo con la tripulación del Bóreas, en un momento del viaje desembarcamos en Gitión buscando un lugar cómodo donde pasar la noche porqué el continuo meser de las aguas enfermaba a Anaxagoras, y también necesitábamos un guía para recorrer Olimpia. Gitión pertenecía, claro, a los espartanos, así que no fuimos muy bien recibidos, era de noche todavía y buscábamos una posada para descansar, Xantipos y yo recorriamos la ciudad y cuando salió el lucero y el cielo tomaba claridad, por fin encontramos un lugar donde nos recibieron, ya estábamos cansados, cerca en otras casas y posadas se escuchaban portazos y se veía a la gente salir con vasijas de barro cocido de las que vertían sus líquidos nocturnos en el suelo a varios metros de sus puertas.  
Otros sin molestarse en salir lo baldeaban desde las ventanas superiores hacia abajo.  
\- ¡Qué escena tan magnífica, inspira sentimientos elevados en mí! - Xantipos continuó incordiando al grado que sacó su lira -. Es como las escenas hogareñas de la Odisea, que bellaza la del gentío y sus gordas ratas y calles llenas de mujeres alquiladas -.  
Pero dejó de hacer tonterías cuando vio que el dueño había despertado a una mujer para que nos atienda, aquélla le interesó a Xantipos.  
Trajimos a la tripulación y dormimos ahí, luego de pagar por adelantado al dueño, un parsa enano y manco, rápido para hacer negocios y al que no se le caía su májaira de la cintura.  
Por la mañana el hombre nos ofreció de guía a la mujer, su sobrina, Xiceca, una mujer natural de Susa, su nombre al parecer significa en la legua parsa "tres sombreros de paja". No puedo decir que Xiceca fuera una mujer fea, pero tampoco encontré nada particularmente hermoso en ella.  
Era alta y de piel clara, pomulos altos y ojos pequeños, era muy delgada (demasiado para mi gusto) y tenía cabello negro y liso que le caía hasta abajo de los hombros.  
En el imperio hay muchos pueblos que abarcan distintas zonas remotas y exóticas del Asía, y algunos son famosos por la hermosura de sus mujeres, como las babilonias, que se venden en matrimonio a sí mismas al hombre que pueda pagar la suma más alta.  
Pero a mí nada me atrajo de Xiceca.  
Aunque Xantipos si la deseó apenas la vio.  
Tardó solo unos instantes en componer poesía sobre su cabello negro, ignoro si Xiceca se mostró indeferente al poema de Xantipos porqué no domina del todo nuestra lengua o porqué no le interesó el poema en sí.  
O quizá simplemente porqué no le interesa el propio Xantipos, pero ella lo ignoró y muy a mi pesar, se fijaba en mí.

Volviendo a la narración.  
Xiceca había estado de visita en Olimpia con su tío durante las últimas Olimpiadas y conocía el lugar y los precintos, así que esa mañana zarpamos con ella.  
Bordeamos el Peloponeso hasta llegar al Río Alfeo y ahí nos internamos hasta llegar a Olimpia, por los márgenes del río frente a la ciudad corría Fokionas, yo le grité y él giró a vernos.  
Cuando desembarcamos nos pusimos al día ya que hacía muchos meses que no nos veíamos.  
\- Te tardaste mucho, la mayoría de los atletas zarpamos juntos y antes ¿cómo pagaste esa nave? -. El noble Sófocles pagó por el viaje ¿y tu cabello? - el cabello de Fokionas estaba rojizo -. Me lo teñí con henna que compré a unos fenicios, venden plantas que tiñen los cabellos de rojo o dorado ¡Cuando corra en el stadion parecere el mismo Hermes!

Al hacerse a Olimpia desde una elevación cercana al puerto pudimos ver primero a un niño de unos 10 o 11 años pintando el paisaje y luego a los distintos precintos, estadios y templos, etc.  
\- Es una gran pintura -. Repuso Anaxagoras, a lo que el niño agradeció y nos presentamos, él dijo que su nombre era -. Soy Aristocles de Atenas, estoy feliz de estar aquí, es la primera vez que vengo a las Olimpiadas y los voy alentar mucho Eren y Fokionas, así traen victoria a nuestra patria. - ¿Te gusta el deporte? - Le pregunté, a lo que respondió -. Muchísimo, el próximo año planeo competir en los juegos Ítsmicos en lucha para jóvenes.  
Ciertamente que el joven Aristocles era un niño todavía, pero ya denotaba una espalda ancha y muscular, estaba en presencia de un futuro atleta.  
Nos despedimos y él siguió con su pintura mientras bajamos hacia el templo de Zeus Olímpico.

Pagamos un animal blanco para sacrificar al padre omnipotente y los teokoloi nos dejaron entrar gustosos al precinto.  
La gigantesca estatua del señor del Olimpo era imponente, parecía tan vivo en sus ropajes de oro que creí ver el pecho de mármol moviendose, respirando, era en verdad la soberbia imagen de un dios, sus músculos parecían a punto de estallar en relámpagos.  
Después de esa visita al templo que dejó tal impresión de respeto en mí, nos dirigimos a la arena a entrenar y conocer a los demás atletas.  
Me encontré con mi competencia y con los hombres puestos por los organizadores para entrenarnos, faltaba el representante de Esparta, todos deseábamos ver al pobre infeliz que representara a Esparta y ahí había llegado él.  
Era más alto que cualquiera de nosotros, de barba espesa y cabello dorado, lo acompañaban los espartanos.  
Los atletas empezaron a hablar.  
\- ¿Que es esto? - ¿Y este Keltoi? - ¿Tan pocos hombres fuertes hay en Esparta que buscan entre los bárbaros? - ¡Silencio! -. Los organizadores hacían silencio y aseguraban que Reiner era heleno y espartano y que se había teñido con henna simplemente.  
\- Esto es ridículo - Si, pero parece que los espartanos tienen asegurada la participación de este bárbaro - era Androstenes de Mainalos, el anterior campeón de pankrátion el que había tomado la palabra - ¿Dime extranjero de donde eres realmente y porqué estás aquí? ¿No sabes que viniste a tierras lejanas a buscarnos hostilidad como representante de Esparta? Contesta, si es claro que entiendes algo de nuestra lengua -. A lo que Reiner escupio el suelo y dijo -. Yo Reiner, norte, Danubio, yo Reiner Esparta oro pelear -. Uno de los atletas dijo -. ¿No sabés qué son sagrados para nosotros estos juegos? ¿Quieres perecer aquí? - Yo Reiner no, perecer tú ¡Perecer tú! -. Un espartano intervino diciendo -. Estamos tan seguros de que Reiner ganará, que ofrecemos un talento al que le gane -. Yo Reiner, yo ganar, oro madre casa -. Reiner agachó la cabeza.

Los días y las competencias transcurrieron, de aquí la lista es conocida por todos, solo remarco que Fokionas no pudo ganar en stadion pero si en lanzamiento de disco.  
El torneo de pankrátion se celebró el día previo al final de las Olimpiadas como es costumbre.

Pankrátion.

Podía ver el polvo de la arena iluminado bajo el sol al final del oscuro tunel, la gente gritaba, cantaba, había miles de helenos en el estadio, algunos venían de las más remotas colonias, todo se sacudía y cuando llegué a la arena vi a mi oponente.  
Nos presentaron y empezó.  
Me acerqué a mi oponente y medí la distancia, cerca, más cerca y cuando lo estuve tanto que él se propuso a golpearme, yo me adelanté y conecté antes con un puñetazo de derecha, lo abatí, cayó de costado con el tabique roto, hacía gargaras tratando de respirar y le salía sangre a borbotones manchando de tonos ocres la blanda tierra del suelo.  
La pelea de Reiner también fue breve, adoptó una posición donde bajaba bastante flexionando las rodillas, al grado que parecía más bajo que su oponente. Cuando estuvo en el rango para los golpes lanzó su izquierda al hígado del adversario y la derecha al ombligo, entonces subió dando un cabezaso y su oponente cayó de espaldas a la tierra y se tiró encima de él, Reiner estaba sentado casi en su pecho, lo golpeó cinco veces alternando entre izquierda y derecha, luego se levantó revelando a un hombre inconsciente al que le sangraba la cara por todas partes.  
En la siguiente ronda me enfrenté a un oponente famoso por su lucha, nos enfrentamos en un agarre tratando de derribar al otro y cuando sentí que él tenía la ventaja, me tiré de espaldas, sin soltar su brazo pasé mis piernas por su hombro y él cayó al suelo, forcejeabamos, yo tratando de extender su brazo y él de zafarse, hasta que elevó la mano rindiendose.  
Reiner elevó las manos, su oponente trató de patearlo, él desvío la patada con los brazos, una segunda patada con el mismo resultado, a la tercera Reiner atrapó su pierna y de un tirón lo llevó al suelo, Reiner pateó en la cabeza a su oponente caído y luego lo pisoteo en el cuerpo, se inclinó sobre él y empezó a darle rodillazos en la cara, con otro pisotón Reiner terminó la pelea.  
En la tercera ronda empecé con un intercambio de golpes y volví a conectar un contragolpe, mi oponente retrocedio aturdido cerrando su guardia, conecté varios golpes abriendome paso entre las entradas de su guardia y con un rodillazo al hígado cayó al suelo, donde seguí pegándole hasta que se rindió.  
Reiner circulaba alrededor de su oponente, recibió un golpe en la cabeza y está se sacudió hacia atrás, otro, entonces pegó un salto y se tiró sobre el torso de su oponente, giró sobre su cintura y lo estampó contra el suelo, de ahí puso su antebrazo contra su garganta y los estranguló hasta que dejó de luchar.

Eran las semi-finales, Androstenes de Mainalos ya había ganado su pelea pasando a la final después de ganar con facilidad todos sus combates, su oponente estaba por decidirse, Reiner o yo.  
Los detalles de la pelea no los recuerdo muy bien, como a veces acontece en luchas intensas donde uno recibe muchos golpes.  
Así que tuve que preguntar mis amigos y a algunos de los espectadores cómo procedió.  
Y por lo tanto refiero a lo que ellos vieron desde su perspectiva, y no la mía.  
Lo último que recuerdo con claridad fue presenciar un impresionante signo de Zeus Olímpico.  
El cielo se oscureció y de las nubes brilló el fulminante relámpago del omnipotente padre, entonces después del estruendo se escuchó el grito de un águila y luego de otra, las aves cruzaron el cielo y sobre la arena chocaron en intensa lucha irrumpiendo en gritos.  
Volaban sobre nuestras cabezas mientras se arrancaban plumas con sus garras al punto que se alejaron del estadio sin cesar su contienda.  
La gente enmudeció ante este este presagio del dios, para luego gritar conmovida.  
\- ¡Zeus Olímpico nos favorece! - ¡Esta lucha pasará a la posteridad! - ¡El padre y rey de los dioses y hombres se manifestó ante nosotros!  
Esos fueron algunos de los gritos que pude diferenciar por casualidad.  
Antes de continuar con la narración de la pelea, me gustaría hablar de este signo.  
Entre la multitud de espectadores estaba el noble Chirón de Tebas, un mantis y experto en está clase de señales de los dioses.  
Chirón nos dijo que las dos águilas representan a dos pueblos y dos naciones y que son símbolo y estandarte de estos, aquellos pueblos entrarán un día en cruel guerra tratando uno de imponerse al otro, y así cómo Reiner representaba a Esparta, o a los bárbaros y yo a Atenas, o a los helenos, así las águilas una será bárbara y guerrera y la otra culta y poderosa en recursos.  
Pero no estoy seguro de que pueblos pueden ser esos que se representan con el águila, ya que no conozco a ninguno que concuerde con esta descripción y Chirón tampoco.  
Volviendo a la pelea.

Se nos presentó.  
\- ¡Eren de Atenas contra Reiner de Esparta! -.  
El sol brillaba en el aceite de oliva que bañaba nuestros cuerpos.

Eren se acercó a su oponente más grande y con brazos más largos, Reiner intentó agarrarle los hombros pero recibió un golpe en la cara que le mandó la cabeza para atrás, Eren lanzó otro golpe a la cara y uno al plexo solar, Reiner se cubrió y lanzó su propio golpe, los puños se cruzaron e impactaron al mismo tiempo en ambas caras.  
Los dos plantaron los pies en el suelo y empezaron a golpearse entre sí sin ceder terreno al otro, al cabo de unos segundos Reiner fue el que retrocedio, a esa distancia sus largos brazos no aprovechaban bien su potencia natural, Eren fue a buscarlo, Reiner se movía a su izquierda golpeando con su puño, Eren se proteje los pómulos y la mandíbula y le da una patada en el abdómen, entonces se tira sobre él con un cabezaso.  
Reiner toma a Eren de los brazos y responde devolviendo el cabezaso, Eren se cae al suelo y Reiner se sube encima para golpearlo, eleva un brazo y lo baja martlleando su cabeza, luego el otro, Eren esquiva el tercer golpe y sacudiéndose libera una pierna con la que patea a Reiner en la nuca, este cae de costado y Eren se lo quita de encima y se pone de pie.  
Reiner se pone de pie y la pelea continua, Eren se acerca evadiendo los golpes de Reiner que retrocede, Reiner lanza un rodillazo y Eren también lo esquiva, se eleva con un golpe al hígado de Reiner, las rodillas de Reiner se doblan y este cae sobre Eren, se aferra a él tratando de mover los pies sin poder afirmarlos en el suelo, Eren cae de espaldas contra el suelo con el peso de Reiner encima, Reiner empieza a golpearlo pero Eren se aferra a su cuello, Reiner sigue golpeando, Eren está de espaldas contra el suelo con el peso de Reiner encima, ninguno se mueve, Reiner se empieza a mover más lento, tiene la cara de otro color.  
Levanta el puño, su brazo se desploma en la tierra.  
Pasa un momento, Eren se lo quita de encima, se pone de pie y eleva los brazos, la gente grita y aplaude, estonces el también se desploma al suelo.

Ese es el relato que recibí de lo acontecido, me desperte el día siguiente por la mañana y por no poder pelear declararon ganador a Androstenes.  
Reiner también se estaba recuperando de sus heridas, me daba lastima imaginar que él llegara tan lejos, desde tierras tan lejanas y pasara por tanto para volver con las manos vacías, pero así fue la voluntad de Zeus Olímpico.  
Yo recibí con orgullo el talento de las manos de los espartanos, solo el haber ganado las Olimpiadas hubiera vuelto más dulce la humillación que propicie hacia ellos.  
\- Reiner -. Yo perder, yo nada -. En Atenas no es raro que contratemos para la guardia a gente de tierras muy lejanas, eres un gran peleador y seguramente también guerrero ¿Te gustaría probar suerte? - Reiner extendió su mano y estrechó la mía.  
Después de que las Olimpiadas terminaron con todos sus honores y sacrificios volvimos a casa.

Esa es la historia de lo acontecido a mi regreso a Atenas el año de la nonagésima primera Olimpíada.


End file.
